Etched On My Heart
by Novel-A-Holic
Summary: Being ripped away from konoka in the past, Setsuna comes back. But she seems different... can Konoka heal her in more ways then one? UPDATE: CH 13 up
1. Chapter 1

In another life, in another time, my destiny clearly shines.

Narrator P.O.V 9 years ago

\/\/

In a kingdom of magical creatures, lived a princess. She was a special princess, being mixed of the most royal and magical blood there was. Her name a Konoe Konoka. Being this important came with its dangerous consequences. Konoka was sheltered in her palace, and quite lonely, since the king trusted no common child to play with his daughter. When Konoka became 7, the King realized she needed to be around another person, she was a sad little girl most days, her only enjoyment coming from talking with her mother or a maid her age, named Otoha.

On Konokas 7th birthday, her father took her to a shimmeryuu school. He told her she was to pick a guard, one that would protect her and always carry out her wishes. The king had 3 top level guards picked for her to choose from. They were all girls of course; the king hated the thought of Konoka being intimate with a mere guard, so he took the liberty of planning ahead and recruiting girl swordsman only. The guards were Konoka's age.

"Introduce yourselves students" said a robed woman to the group of kids

"Ayaka, pleasure to meet you Konoka-sama" said a girl with long blonde hair bowing

"Asuna Sakaragawa. Hello Konoka-sama" said a girl with long organge pigtails bowing

"Sakarazaki Setsuna. Its my honor to meet you Konoka-Ojosama" said a girl with short raven hair bowing

"Daddy, I get to have one of them be my friend forever?" Konoka asked peering up at the king

"They will be your bodyguard Konoka, primarily. If you bond its not an issue as long as duty comes first" The king said looking into all the girls eyes "Now please choose a guard princess"

"Can I play with them first?" Konoka asked

"If it helps with your decision. You have an hour princess" the king said as he turned to his personal guards, ordering them to stay close to the princess.

The girls all played tag for a while. Konoka noticed Asuna was slightly wild, she liked to play rough. Konoka also noticed Ayaka to be similar, Setsuna on the other hand just watched them play while practising with her sword.

Konoka noticed this and frowned, she walked over to Setsuna and pulled her into their game.

After a little while it started to rain.

Not wanting the princess to get wet, Setsuna took off her jacket and held it over her head. Konoka smiled and turning around to thank her, she seen Setsuna's eyes close up for the first time.

They were a deep gold colour, and Konoka found herself gocking straight into Setsunas eyes for a full minute or two.

"Everything okay princess?" Setsuna cocked her head to the side and looked confused.

"Oh…y-yes. We should head to my father now. I think our hour is up" Konoka said to the girls.

Arriving inside the school, Konoka ran and hugged her father.

"Have you made a decision princess?" the king asked turning to the potential guards

"Oh…Uhm, I like them all!-Konoka said pouting, then she caught Setsuna's eyes again- But I like Setsuna the most I think" Konoka finished, blushing a little.

"We will have the arrangments done up. Expect her in a days time" The woman said.

The woman and king sorted some paperwork out while Konoka and Setsuna waited outside.

Setsuna bowed "Thank you for this opportunity Ojosama. Ill protect you with everything I have"

Konoka frowned. "Call me Konochan. Friends call eachother nicknames sometimes. I will call you Secchan okay?"

"Uh…Whatever your desire Ojo-…Konochan" Setsuna said bowing again.

"Okay Konoka, we are going back to the palace. Say your goodbyes" the king said opening the door and walking to their vehicle.

"We will become great friends Secchan. I can't wait for you to come tomorrow! Goodbye for now Secchan" Konoka said hugging her guard quickly and running to her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my, I realize I never put a disclaimer! Better late than never!

I do not own Negima or its characters, I'm far to illiterate to come up with such genius.

P.S: This is my first fic, be gentle on me please m (_ _ ) m

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Over the years, Konoka and Setsuna became close friends. Konoka being nice and welcoming really helped warm the guard's heart. Of course never being friendly with anyone in her life, Setsuna seemed a tough feat indeed. Konoka was really consistent on certain things during their childhood.

For example, every night it rained Setsuna was visited by a scared and shaking Konoka. Setsuna found the only way to calm the other girl was to allow her to spend the night in Setsuna's room, in the very same bed, in her arms. Of course Setsuna would carry her back to her room in the early hours of the morning, making sure she didn't get in trouble for running around the estate in the middle of the night.

Konoka also would spend whatever free time she had with Setsuna, even if Setsuna was busy with training. Konoka would watch from the sidelines and cheer her on. It was Konoka who bought Setsuna her first real sword; Setsuna had been using her wooden sword since she arrived.

All throughout their childhood, if you wanted to find one of them, all you had to do was find the other, seeing as they barely left the others side.

* * *

5 Years Ago

Konoka P.O.V

/\/\/\

It was a sunny Friday afternoon when Konoka and her loyal guard arrived at her family's private river on their estate. Konoka had begged her guard for days to take some time away from training so they could hang out more often; today in particular she made clear to Setsuna to have free.

"Eh, Konochan… Why are we at the river?" Setsuna asked when Konoka let go of her arm.

"I want to celebrate today with you, alone" Konoka said turning to smile at her guard.

Setsuna gave her a confused face. "What are we celebrating Konochan?"

_She doesn't remember_. Konoka inwardly frowned, but she wouldn't let this deter her plans for today.

"Today marks the fifth year we have been friends!" Konoka giggled, seeing her guard's expression of realization.

"Oh, forgive me Konochan. I didn't even realize" Setsuna said bowing to hide her blush.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you Secchan~, you're forgiven" Konoka said walking behind a nearby tree. From behind said tree, she produced a blanket and picnic basket.

Setsuna heard her charges voice fade. Looking up from her bow she saw Konoka setting up a picnic on the river bank. Walking over she watched as Konoka finished placing all the food and refreshments down.

"Come sit down silly" Konoka patted the blanket to her left.

"Does anyone know we are here? What if trouble arises?" asked Setsuna as she sat down next to Konoka.

Flicking Setsuna's forehead, Konoka stuck her tongue out. "That's why I have a guard sitting next to me"

Rubbing her forehead Setsuna chuckled "Yeah, good point Konochan"

They sat and chatted, eating the meal Konoka had stayed up late the night before preparing.

_I'm getting nervous… what if Secchan doesn't feel what I feel? I know it isn't exactly common for girls to love girls… even if she says she does, how could I know she's not just saying she does because she's my guard?_

Taking a deep breath, Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand as she stood up.

"Time for part two of my celebration Secchan!"

"You mean your wonderful cooking isn't all there is?" Setsuna said feeling herself get excited.

Konoka practically dragged Setsuna behind her as she walked to the river. Taking another deep breath, Konoka took the plunge. (Metaphorically speaking of course)

"Secchan, me and you have been close for quite some time now" Konoka stole a quick glance at her guard. Upon finding a friendly smile and a slight squeeze of their joined hands, she felt a pang of hope.

_Just maybe she feels the same way. No one can devote their life to someone and not have a shred of love for them right? Who am I asking these questions to?_

Snapping back to the present, Konoka continued. "I don't think I will ever be as close to anyone else like I am to you. I don't think I want to be as close to anyone else, as long as I have you, I feel like I need no one else"

Setsuna started to blush under the compliments and the way the conversation was going. Feeling like Konoka wasn't getting praised enough, she decided to speak.

"It's rather selfish of me to say this, but I feel the same as you Konochan. If I'm by Konochan's side, I don't need anybody else to be close to me" Setsuna admitted blushing, avoiding eye contact.

"R-really? So I'm not the only one that feels it?" Konoka asked edging closer to Setsuna's face.

"Feel what in particular Konocha-" Setsuna was cut off as a nearby bush started to shake, a growling noise erupting from it.

_The mood was set and everything!_ Konoka was disappointed by the interruption to say the least.

Setsuna narrowed her eyes at the bush, sensing something wasn't right. Setsuna quickly sent a telepathic message to the other guards telling them trouble was near the princess.

Setsuna pulled Konoka behind her, and took up a fighting stance holding her sword at the ready.

* * *

DUNDUNDUN! To be continued! I'm sorry if the chapters are short, its just I like to have semi-cliff hangers. I plan on updating regularly, seeing as I just suddenly have been given free time. I'm confident that I will update weekly at the least  
Reviews help me when I'm in a slump, so please, don't be stingy! Also I like to hear your suggestions and views ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Konoka gasped as a scary looking stray dog burst from the bush. The dog wasted no time in charging at the duo.

"Don't worry Konochan, harm wont befall you in my company!" Setsuna said trying to calm the other girl down.

As the dog lunged at Setsuna, she pushed Konoka back more, to keep her from harm's way. Unsheathing her sword, Setsuna used the sheath to knock the dog upside the head and it landed on their picnic blanket. The dog then growled as it stood up.

Setsuna heard a shriek and a splash come from behind her, turning she seen Konoka flailing in the river trying to stay above the water's surface. Setsuna's blood ran cold, it was her push that must have sent the girl in the river.

"KONOCHAN! KONOCHAN!" Setsuna yelled as she ran and jumped into the river, despite not knowing how to swim.

"SECCHAN! YOU'LL DROWN, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!" Konoka yelled between coughing water out of her mouth.

"Konochan, keep still, I'll keep you above the surface"

Setsuna could feel the presence of the adult guards nearing them. If she could just keep Konoka above the water for a minute or two, Konoka can be saved.

Holding her breath, Setsuna went underwater. Knowing Konoka couldn't see her under the dark water, she summoned her wings. Beating them as hard as she ever had, she used them to keep Konoka afloat by holding Konoka's body over her head.

Setsuna felt the adults' presence above them. Feeling Konoka get lifted out of the water, Setsuna floated to the surface. Gasping for breath she seen Konoka, she was passed out it seemed, and also being dried off with some of the guards' coats.

Next thing Setsuna knew, she was floating out of the water and dropped roughly on the ground in front of the head guard.

"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS!" He shouted clutching the front of Setsuna's shirt, lifting her off the ground and bringing her eye level to him.

"I-I was protecting the Ojousama from a rabid dog, I had to push her out of harms way. B-but I d-did the exact o-opposite! I-I'm so sorry" Setsuna sobbed clutching at her collar which was becoming painfully tight around her neck.

"I knew a child couldn't protect another child. I don't care if you are eleven; you still clearly are a child if you fail in protecting someone from a mutt!" Dropping Setsuna roughly on the ground.

Setsuna stood up shakily and looked him straight in the eyes as she blinked away some tears.

"I take full responsibility for Ojousama's current state. You are correct; I lack the skills to protect her efficiently"

"Your right you will take responsibility, I won't have you near her until I deem you fit! You shall train under me until that day comes" The head guard then began to drag her away by the elbow

"Secchan?" Konoka croaked, her voice cracking slightly.

Setsuna ripped her arm free and ran to the now conscious girl's side. Crouching down next to the prone Konoka, Setsuna wiped the last of her tears away.

"I'll thank God every night because you are okay Ojousama. I cannot convey to you how truly sorry I am that this happened. Im going to go away. Ill become worthy of your company, ill train so hard, that it will seem like I never even left" Setsuna said looking into Konokas droopy eyes.

Konoka could feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness. She was panicking inside, she knew Setsuna was dead serious about leaving and it horrified her. She couldn't imagine a day without the other girl.

"N-no…I…don't want…Secchan…leaving me" Konoka said as her eyelids betrayed her by closing

Setsuna kissed Konokas forehead before standing up. "I'll become a proper bodyguard for you Ojousama. Don't forget-" Setsuna was cut off as the man grabbed her again, more roughly this time.

"Don't touch the princess in such a way you filthy Hanyou!" he barked dragging her towards a car.

An unconscious Konoka was picked up and taken back home. Setsuna watched her retreating figure as she herself was hauled away from her only friend.

Shoving her inside, he told her how she was to train under him until he deemed her strong enough to return to her role of protecting the princess. Setsuna listened, trying to stifle her sobs by biting her bottom lip.

* * *

As the car drove away from the estate, two girls felt their other half pulled from their grasps.

* * *

Cliff-hangers, you got to love them. Review and let me know if this story is starting to capture anyone's interest. Until next time~


	4. Chapter 4

10 Weeks Ago

/\/\/\

Somewhere deep in a mountain side cave, a teenage girl was having a fitful sleep. Breathing hard and uttering words every few minutes. Her mentor knew she was having another dream of _her._ This angered him to no avail. He suggested to the King when said girl first arrived, that she only protect from the shadows. No good could come from having a half demon protect the princess in his eyes.

Being an expert in demons, he knew every kind and their faults. He knew that Hanyou's weaknesses are their stubbornness and their ability to grow attached to someone. When they grow attached to someone they waste no time in claiming them, after all Hanyou's have been known to only choose one mate. They will go to any lengths to guard the keeper of their hearts. The downside to this is the fact that sometimes the object of their affections didn't return their feelings. It has happened a few times in the past, and the Hanyou's have had to live a lonely life.

When the girl was chosen by Konoka, the King had been ecstatic that his daughter would have someone to keep her busy until she became of age to go to school in Mahora. When he was signing the documents to have the guard permanently, he was informed of her mixed heritage. He was also informed of how she was the only one of her kind, being a half demon. This was okay with him, he figured if she was only a half demon then maybe the faults wouldn't affect her. Then he was blown another blow when he learnt she was albino.

The King wasn't an ill-educated man by any means. Upon hearing this, he took a few minutes to reconsider his decision. For you see, it was as uncommon as a crow giving birth to a dove. He read once in ancient text, that a white winged albino crow demon would bring forth a great change. They would betray their superiors trust and rules. It also stated that the ruler of the land upon the time of the disaster would perish in their attempts to stop the disaster from befalling the land.

Of course this was all written in a time that no one could remember anymore, let alone remember who had written the supposed prophecy. The King didn't like to put stock in folklore so he continued as planned. The only precautions he took was not to tell the princess and to have the head guard keep regular checkups with the Hanyou.

_If only I had been listened to the first time around, this wouldn't have happened. _The mentor thought bitterly as he used his magic ability's to peek into the girls dreams.

It was always the same scene, it only varied in the conversation that took place. It was the day that had happened nearly four years ago now. Two girls stood by a riverbank at the age of eleven. They held each other's hands, looking deeply into the other's eyes, trying to decipher what the other was trying to convey in their careful wording.

The mentor had been going into the girl's dreams in hopes of learning her of her true place; to be nothing more than a guard, teaching her that her life was expendable and worthless if she failed. He would use his ability's to alter her dreams. He would change what the princess told the other girl, making it harsher as the years went on. With the combination of himself telling the girl her place, and the princess in her dreams saying the same, it took its toll.

Lately his burden has been agreeing with his words. It pleased him and he knew the girl was aware of her true place now. He seen his burden yank her hand free and turn around swiftly. He decided to give her the final test by making the princess in the dream seem childish and want attention from the other girl.

"Secchan… lets go to the festival tomorrow, we can wear matching kimonos and play all the games! Just the two of us okay?" said a sad sounding princess.

His burden tensed, but did not sway herr resolve. "That can never be. I know my place as you should realize yours. This is the last time you shall see me. I'll be protecting you from the shadows until my dying days. I don't have time for such foolishness" she said bluntly.

_Yes! That's exactly the right response I was hoping for. Not too much longer and she can return to her duty. I'm growing sick of this mountain._ The mentor thought as he finished up the dream's conversation.

"About time you did. Four years to realize such a thing must be hard on your ego. Off with you then, I don't want to be seen with the likes of you" The princess said harshly, chuckling darkly.

Coming out of the dream and back to his body, the mentor picked up a bucket of freezing cold murky water and splashed the still sleeping teenager. After all, just because she passed the emotional part of his test, didn't mean she passed the physical part of the test.

Minutes later, two figures could be seen in a heating battle that looked more like a dance. They seemed to be able to dodge the other's attacks, but neither really gaining any ground on the other.

"You won't defeat me with my own techniques Hanyou" he said dodging a downward slice of his opponent's sword.

_Then maybe it is time I show him some of my own techniques I have come up with on my own time during his sake drinking nights. _The teenager thought rather smugly.

Using her petite frame to her advantage, she slipped under his defensive stance, right through his spread legs and used her sword to deal her first blow to backside harshly. Smiling to herself at the sight of blood dripping from her sword, she realized she had finally won. The smile was short lived though as she knew this meant her return was imminent.

**Two Weeks Later**

"What is your duty Hanyou?" The head guard asked as they neared Mahora.

"Protect Konoe-Ojousama from harm, to do so from the shadows" Answered Setsuna in a monotonous voice.

"What will you do when she recognizes you on your first day in class?"

"Politely leave her presence and remember my place"

"Do remember your place Hanyou, I've got eyes in this school, and they shall keep tabs on you. One wrong move and I'll have your atrocious white wings to fan myself with on hot summer days" he chuckled darkly and practically shoved the girl out of the car.

Sighing and standing up straight, Setsuna dusted off her new school uniform.

_I guess it's now or never_ Setsuna thought as the grabbed her single suit case as began the walk to her dorm room, stopping to turn and watch the car speed out of sight.

* * *

Next chapter will be how Konoka has been doing since her guard left. I thank everyone who reviewed, you truly have spurred me to continue and i hope you still will.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside Dean Konoe's office a few days ago, Konoka had been in her grandfather's office being forced to read omai application papers when the staple holding the stacked papers together gave out. Sighing, she opened the top desk drawer she was currently seated at and looked for a stapler.

What she found made her blood run cold before turning on fire and resting in her heart. Clutching her chest Konoka picked up a file folder with Sakarazaki Setsuna written on it accompanied by a picture of _her_ taped on front.

_Its Her! _Konoka thought as her trembling fingers began sifting through the documents inside. Inside were a few documents and pictures of the girl through the last few years.

Konoka heard her grandfather's nearing the door. She quickly took one last peek and noticed the girl had on a Mahora uniform identical to Konokas own.

_Shes come back! My Secchan has come back! _Konoka thought excitedly as she walked back to her dorm, planning on paying her grandfather's desk drawer another visit.

* * *

The King sighed as he read over the reports of Setsuna's training. He didn't think the girl should be let back all that soon. He was still angered by the memory of her failing her duty. After that incident he went back to the school where he hired Setsuna, and hired the other two girls that Konoka had met.

They guarded and bonded with Konoka through the years, but the King never seen the same smile cross the girls lips since the other girl left. The King had a rough time dealing with his daughter the first few months after the departure. The princess became depressed and would stay in her room for days. The depression got a little better after he sent her to school to interact with other rich kids, to let her know her true place. He didn't think she should be having that hard a time over a guard leaving.

The King was always trying to get his daughter and future successor of his people to behave and listen to his word. She often looked him straight in the eyes and said in a monotonous tone that she will never forgive him for sending her "Secchan" away.

She would spend nights away from home just to avoid his prescence. He might have been able to make her return home, but the fact that it was always some training mission, he didn't have enough leverage. Konoka had taken up mage training since her guard left. She was hands down the most powerful mage to have walked the earth.

The King took great pride in this fact and wanted her to make partners and become even more powerful. The fact that Konoka would send him icy glares at his suggestions was a problem. He once asked the girls who currently guard her why this was.

"She's waiting for _Her_, Sir" They had said with sad faces.

Sighing again as he finished reading the report, he became annoyed. He wanted to read that Setsuna was a little weak or something at least. This way, he could fire her with a good reason. What he read instead was that Setsuna was excelling at a rapid rate and seemed to have no limits.

The King walked over to his wall and looked at a picture hanging there. Konoka stared back in the picture with a Magi certification held in her grip.

_She's the most powerful Mage in the world and she doesn't want to use the power she has unless it's to heal. She should be conquering more land from the neighboring countries. It is inevitable that we will need her power when the enemy's make their move. She should be finding herself partners and training by now. _The King thought as he turned from the picture and Konoka's challenging eyes.

* * *

Konoka had thoroughly read through the file concerning Setsuna. It was mostly just information and stats about Setsuna's strength and powers. It also stated Setsuna was to be Konoka's guard again. She was to follow Konoka in her everyday life, only parting with her for night and when Setsuna was scheduled to guard the school grounds.

Konoka knew where Setsuna was rooming now, which to her pleasure was only two doors down from her. Konoka was going to use this information in the future she was sure of it. Konoka still loved Setsuna and if Konoka had her way, she would be spending lots of time with Setsuna there.

Konoka planned on picking up right where they left off. She often laid awake nights and wished she had just said "I love you Secchan" while she was standing there and had the chance. So many times Konoka had replayed that day in her mind trying to figure out if she could have done anything to keep her guard with her.

Konoka held no ill will to her guard over it. In fact, Konoka was the one who thought Setsuna had the right to be mad. If she hadn't been glued to Setsuna's side and in the way, she figured Setsuna could have handled the situation.

Instead Konoka got in the way and ended up almost drowning herself. Her last glimpse of her guard had been her wiping off her tears and mouthing words Konoka couldn't hear through the pounding in her ears.

Konoka knew her so well though. She knew her guard was swearing to become stronger and when she heard her yell _"I'll become worthy to be by your side!" _as she was dragged away, Konoka had tried to will her body to move but the physical exertion she used to stay afloat became too much and she passed out watching her guards retreating form.

That memory had become a reoccurring nightmare for Konoka. Though it wasn't a frightening dream, Konoka would wake up and find she was shaking and crying. Looking at a picture album full of captured memories of the two would slowly calm the princess down enough to allow her a half decent nights rest.

_Today is the day me and Secchan will reunite!_ _I have so many things I want to tell her_ Konoka thought as she headed out the door, smiling dreamily as she thought of her love, guard and hopefully soon to be partner.

* * *

Words, confrontations, tears and fears, all this in the next chapter. I hope you continue to read as Setsuna's duty and heart begin to battle for the sake of what's right, and what_ is._

_Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. _


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update in case anyone noticed. I had trouble figuring out how long this fic should be (Which ended up in me writing several different chapters and endings) but nonetheless on with the fic~

* * *

Setsuna was just about to finish her shift of work when she felt one of her high level barriers break.

With her eyes widened Setsuna pulled out several enchanted papers and brought forth her mini Setsuna's. Hurriedly she told them "Inform the Headmaster of the current situation. Let him know I plan on taking the intruder down"

Nodding with understanding the mini's left in great haste.

Setsuna sent a wave of her chi out, sort of like sonar in a sense except it only bounces back energy of other magical beings. She was panicked when she felt a powerful dark energy nearing her charges own powerful energy.

Setsuna took off chi running with great speed and cleared what would have been 15 minutes of running in only 3 minutes of chi running. Jumping onto a nearby rooftop, Setsuna stayed hidden as she scoped out the situation.

Looking around for her charge in a big group of people was proving to be difficult. Setsuna looked at her watch and realized why there were so many people around; school started in thirty minutes.

Cursing under her breath, Setsuna realized she would be late for class and would draw unwanted attention.

_That was a pretty powerful energy I picked up. The intruder is in the vicinity. If they value their life's they will be wise and not even go near the princess. _Setsuna thought as she finally caught sight of her charge, otherwise known as the Princess.

Setsuna's heart started to beat faster as she watched the Princess.

_This is the first time I have seen her since the day I left. I heard she went and hired Asuna and Ayaka the next day… I bet she was disgusted and disappointed that she went through all the trouble of picking me to just have me almost kill her. _Setsuna clenched her teeth and decided not to think about her charge anymore. Deciding not to think about her charge in anyway other than professional, Setsuna walked closer to the edge of the building.

Seeing her charge socializing and in no danger, Setsuna sent out another-more powerful- chi wave in hopes of tracking it down and getting rid of the possible threat to the princess. Sensing the energy go towards the woods, Setsuna ran towards it unsheathing her sword.

Setsuna chased the source of dark energy throughout the woods, finally cornering it at the end of a cliff. A lady with long black hair cascading down her back, dressed in a black kimono stood cornered by Setsuna

"Who are you? What business do you have near Mahora school grounds? Leave at once!"

"Fufufu~ You wont give me a chance to talk, what is this 20 questions?" the lady sneered edging toward Setsuna

"You will not win. I advise you take your leave if you value your life" Setsuna tightened her grip dropping into her fighting stance

"We will see about that" the lady sneered as she lunged at Setsuna

Bringing her sword up in a quick flick, Setsuna cut the lady in half, as she sheathed her sword Setsuna noticed paper fall on her shoulder. Setsuna had cut a paper doll clone of the lady mistaking it for the real deal.

Cursing under her breath Setsuna tensed for the blow she knew was coming.

One moment Setsuna was bringing her sword up towards her face to block, and the next the lady appeared in her face with her dark glowing hand on Setsuna's chest.

Releasing a powerful ball of energy, the lady shot Setsuna high into the sky.

_Damn it I am paralyzed. She must have used a spell on me. My fault, I should have just finished her off to begin with. I still lack in skill it seems. At this rate I will fall right beside the school. I can't believe my first day of school ended up like this. _Setsuna thought as she fell in the air nearing the schools pebbled ground, unconsciousness calling her.

* * *

Konoka p.o.v

_I can't wait until she comes. My heart is beating so fast…I might just hug her right away. I hope she doesn't mind me doing that in public. _

_I remember when we were kids she used to be bothered by me fawning over her in front of others. She never acted that way again after I got upset._

"_**Let's not raise any false suspicions Ojosama" she had said prying my hands from around her neck and lifting me off her lap. I had felt my heart stop beating as the meaning to her words had hit me. **_

"**False suspicions"?**_** Didn't she understand my lingering touches and intimate gestures were 100% real? Or did she mean that she doesn't feel the same? **_

_**I had confronted her about this with a tear soaked face that night in my room after I worked myself up all day thinking about her words. She had said it was for my sake, saying a petty guard like her could never be an equal to someone as royal and pure as me. She went on to say I shouldn't taint my image by keeping her as company, much less touch her so openly.**_

_**What does one do after hearing their first love say they couldn't work out due to a vain thing such as social status?**_

_**Well I don't know, but I do know that I chose to clutch Secchan's waist while crying on her shoulder atop my bed.**_

_**She spent the whole night soothing me by rubbing my back, or placing a soft kiss on my hair. I tried to explain to her how much she meant to me, how her being my guard should be irrelevant unless talking of how we were destined to be together, but it all ended up coming out a blubbering mess of her name. **_

"_**Konochan I'm really sorry I made you sad. Should I leave?" she had said trying to make me feel better by calling me the pet name she gave me years ago.**_

"_**No! Please stay with me Secchan" I practically begged as I tightened my embrace on her, trying to let her know that if she did choose to leave I'd be coming with.**_

_**The next day after the incident when I woke up in my bed with her snuggling me, I realized in her arms was my favourite place. The question I had after that was… **_**a place with me in her arms, would it be a place she wanted to go? **

_After that incident, she never asked me to stop glomping her even though it was practically every time I seen her. A few times I thought her face would explode from blushing so hard. _

_I will definitely get all my questions answered when Secchan arrives. If my plan works, then I get the whole school day to spend with Secchan in her dorm. _Konoka thought as she fiddled with a spare key to Setsuna's dorm. She had taken the spare her grandfather kept in his office.

Konoka suddenly heard a commotion and a couple girls scream as she spotted something soaring through the air in her direction. Konokas eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat in what was a combination of a scream and a gasp as she realized just what was flying toward her, or_ who_ to be specific; Setsuna

* * *

Yeah I totally did rush the fighting scene, but I'm horrid at writing them so really I spared you all.

The other version of this chap was: Setsuna becoming late for class due to the barrier breaking, and coming to class late, she drew everyone's attention (Especially Konoka's). Well… It ended in Konoka glomping her in front of everyone. And blah blah rainbows, happy endings, and sunshine from there on.

But where's the suspense and drama in that right?

Till next time xoxo~


	7. Chapter 7

Konoka stood outside trying to calm her racing heart at she looked through the growing crowds for a certain Samari girl.

After searching through Setsuna's file in her grandfather's desk, Konoka had been anxious for school to start. She had spent several nights awake thinking of a way to get Setsuna alone with her. Konoka wanted to tell Setsuna many things, most importantly how much she missed her and how much she loved her.

Konoka had planned on confessing her feelings to Setsuna the very day they parted. Konoka used to have nightmares of that night and would wake up sometimes to find she had been silently crying in her sleep.

To this day Konoka still doesn't believe she is capable of forgiving her father for sending Setsuna away. Konoka felt angered that he stole four years of what would have been treasured memories together with her first love.

So Konoka decided that no more time was to be wasted when it came to her Secchan. They will pick up right where they left off.

Konoka turned her head as she heard several girls scream. She spotted a figure falling from the sky towards her. She gasped as she realized the figure wasn't a _thing_ but a _who_.

The person wasn't even moving. _They must be unconscious or dead. I have to help, I trained for this! _Konoka thought as she chanted a few healing spells under her breath, walking towards the falling figure as her spells sought out any wounds. With the healing spells out of the way, Konoka had to time her next spell just right in hopes of keeping the falling person alive.

As the figure neared her Konoka got a better view of the person. First she noticed they wore the girls Mahora uniform. Next she noticed she girl had her raven hair tied into a side ponytail. Konoka gasped again as she realized the girl falling to her death was Setsuna.

_If I don't time this wind spell right, she…might…no I won't fail! She had better have a good explanation for all of this. _Konoka thought as she began chanting the wind spell.

Aiming the spell at a 90° angle, aiming straight at Setsuna's nearing back, Konoka finished the spell just in time.

Setsuna was gently blown upwards for a few seconds as Konoka stepped forward to catch her and quickly slip out of sight into the woods. Konoka then laid her down on the ground, resting Setsuna's head in her lap.

Konoka went to look Setsuna in the eyes after so long of being deprived of their depths but found Setsuna's eyes to be shut. Konoka chanted a spell to let her see any current spells active and found Setsuna had a paralysis spell on her. Konoka noticed the new appearance on her love quickly as she chanted a spell to cure her.

Konoka then waiting in vain for Setsuna's eyes to open. After waiting and savouring the face of her beloved, Konoka went to work checking Setsuna for any clues as to why she would have been flying around in the sky paralyzed.

Konoka felt her face heat up as she seen Setsuna's uniform had been ripped on her stomach. It left a nice view of Setsuna's toned-and yet feminine- abs. Konoka mentally noted how Setsuna's body had matured.

_She really has been training hard; she's changed so much but yet stayed the same as well. I remember when Secchan was shorter than me for a brief period during our childhood. Yet now she seems to be a little bit taller than me. I see she also has her hair grown out a little bit more. It is so soft too. I remember her telling me once that she cut it herself with her sword. Ever since then I had made sure to be present when she did it, fearing she would cut herself_.

Unsure of what to do, Konoka decided to just take Setsuna back to Setsuna's dorm and let her sleep it off. Konoka cast an invisibility spell to cloak her and Setsuna's appearance as Konoka made their way to the dorms.

Konoka was slightly saddened at the thought of her guard running off on her own and getting into battles, especially so close to the school where thousands of students attend, almost all of them human without any knowledge of magic and all the other forces out there.

When Konoka put Setsuna to bed, Konoka kissed her forehead and laid down beside her, wrapping her arms around the other girls torso so if the other girl should wake in the night, she couldn't go anywhere without the other knowing.

Konoka traced Setsuna's facial features with her fingers using feather light touches. Konoka hesitated near Setsuna's lips before deciding not to touch them at all, lest she lose control and assault her poor unconscious guard. Konoka ran her fingers through Setsuna's hair after she got rid of the annoying hairband keeping the silky smooth locks captive.

Konoka had always loved Setsuna's hair. It could be tied in that ponytail for hours, yet when Konoka would sneak and take the hairband off, Setsuna's hair would fall gracefully down to her shoulders without a trace of a bump.

Konoka realized that Setsuna had indeed gotten better looking. This kind of scared Konoka as she knew Setsuna was beautiful and both boys and girls would find that appealing. Konoka made a mental note to keep an eye on her guard at all times, and decided to also make it clear to other people that Setsuna was taken.

Konoka all caught up in her daydreams about her Secchan, snapped back into the present to find herself snuggled into the crook of Setsuna's neck. Wondering as she leant in-but not caring about how she wormed her way so close to her guards face- Konoka gave her guard a quick goodnight kiss on her jaw, not daring to test her heart anymore today.

For the next few minutes Konoka simply basked in the presence of her guard until her eyes betrayed her yet again by closing against her better wishes.

Konokas last thought was _When she wakes up we will definitely have an… interesting reunion_

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I think I'm procrastinating having to decide where this fic should head.

Well… 'till next time~ xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, chapter 8. Wow this story has turned out more prolonged than I originally intended. Oh well, that just means it's time to get the climax of the story soon! ;D

* * *

48 hours ago

/\/\/\

Standing under a waterfall Setsuna cleaned her tattered and blood ridden wings. She sighed as she realized just how long it took to make her wings white once again.

The cold water bit at her fresh wounds harshly, but she didn't mind; it would heal soon thanks to her accursed heritage. Setsuna hated her demon side and loathed even more to rely on its power in a fight.

Her trainer knew this well. He would intentionally make Setsuna use them, such as flying away from lethal spells, making her chant ancient Hanyou language to draw forth her darker sides and other things that Setsuna would never do.

She especially hated when she had to transform into her darker self. Setsuna had little control over herself in that state, she would more or less feel okay at that time with her actions but as soon as she transformed back, she would remember everything and hate that she couldn't control herself enough yet.

Setsuna shivered as she recalled some predicaments she had gotten herself into.

One of the most embarrassing being how she had tricked her trainer into getting drunk by telling him they would "have more fun later" as she would say winking. She had been successful in getting him drunk, and she then escaped and was almost off the mountain when she bounced back off a barrier rather roughly. It had been either good luck or bad luck, Setsuna couldn't decide, that she had caught a teenaged boy's attention after giving a short scream as she fell. Setsuna-getting de-transformed because she got knocked out from the hit- woke up to find a rather attractive blonde haired, blue eyed boy that seemed to be her age.

He had asked her how she got there and Setsuna hating to lie, explained how she was on an important training mission. He became intrigued and said he knew his way around a sword himself, he also revealed he was actually a 400 year old vampire, living with his 401 year old vampire master; Evangeline. He also said Evangeline was the most powerful vampire alive and was also his sister.

Setsuna glared at her freshly healed wings as she hurriedly dried them off before banishing them away again. She didn't like to look at them as they reminded her of how she could never be normal.

Setsuna smiled as she remembered the spars she shared with the blonde, Nathaniel, and his master Evangeline.

Setsuna didn't mind Eva-as she came to call her-all that much. She had learned quite a few things from her and Nate both. Mostly how to use her chi as a substitute for magic and cast specially designed spells that were written in ancient Hanyou language, that thank the odds Eva and Nate ended up having found in their travels over the 400 years of journeying.

Setsuna knew that if she hadn't befriended them, she might have lost sight of herself and her true feelings and never would have told them about her dilemma with the Princess. They then took it upon themselves to investigate and learn the princess was intending to go to Mahora.

Setsuna had then made a deal with the king that if she fully controlled herself, she could guard the Princess once more. He didn't argue because deep down, he knew she was exceptionally powerful and would make a perfect guard. His only request: don't get attached to the princess.

Eva and Nate then enrolled themselves into Mahora. Eva and Nate mostly travelled around, seeing no point to sit around in one spot as long as you could travel the world and do whatever you pleased.

Setsuna often battled with being their friends, as she knew they had done some horrible things, but then found out one time by over hearing a conversation between the two that they wished they curse would be lifted because they could help drinking blood.

Setsuna had then decided to forget the fact the two blondes drank blood to survive. It was trivial; after all, Setsuna physically could drink blood and gain power from it as well. This only being achieved after transforming -which Setsuna hated because it was quite painful- and then drinking blood.

Setsuna sighed, annoyed as she recalled how she came to find that fact out.

Setsuna tried her hardest to never transform in front of the other two. She feared they would take advantage of her and most definitely try to humiliate her-or worse- deciding to become more evil, they could control her and use her powers. Setsuna didn't doubt the master vampire's strength, she had seen Eva control several guards one day when they trio had decided to go swimming in a nearby private estate's pool.

One day though, Evangeline made a wrong decision by trying to taste Setsuna's blood. After treating a wound and smelling Setsuna's rare blood, Evangeline had lunged at her. Setsuna's instincts and reflexes kicked in and she transformed abruptly on accident and proceeded to punch Eva, stopping just barely in time before touching the vampire's nose. Eva indeed proved to be a little rattled by this, claiming no one had gotten that close to her since she became a vampire.

Setsuna found it a little relieving that they didn't decide to be evil, but found it odd they chose to follow her to Mahora. Eva and Nate claimed they just wanted to make friends seeing as befriending Setsuna seemed to turn out well enough.

Now dressed and ready to gather her things and depart for Mahora, Setsuna set off with a little nervous thumping in her heart, knowing she could procrastinate any longer.

* * *

I put this chapter in so I could introduce new characters and inform you all of how Setsuna could transform. I hope it didn't ruin the flow of the fic, but I didn't see where else to insert the chapter

'till next time xoxo~


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews; they really have inspired me to keep going. Well that and I dislike people who half write fics. Like why write one and string people along like that? …anywayyy I hope this is a good chapter :P

* * *

Monday/4 o'clock pm/ Setsuna's dorm

/\/\/\

_Did I die? I didn't think you would feel the pain after you were dead… if I still feel it perhaps I'm not? I should probably try to see if I'm truly dead or not. _Setsuna thought groggily as she tried to open her eyes

When Setsuna did open her eyes they were assaulted with the suns piercing rays filtering through her window.

_I should shut those curtains… WAIT! How am I even in my room!_

Setsuna's eyes flew open in alarm. She soon felt pressure on her torso and looked to find a pair of slender arms circling her.

_This had better not be Eva's way of welcoming me to school. I told her enough with the pranks._

Setsuna cleared her throat and felt the person behind her stiffen

"Eva? How did you get in my room? How did _I_ get in my room?" Setsuna asked slightly annoyed as she tried to sit up in vain as she was held in place by the arms around her

Setsuna sighed and turned to ask what Eva's deal was when she noticed the person behind her was slightly taller than what Eva would be, and this persons hair wasn't blonde but brown.

Setsuna quickly flipped out of the bed and summoned her sword to her by chanting a quick phrase. Setsuna was in her fighting stance as she finally locked eyes with her intruder/kidnapper.

Shocked to say the least, Setsuna dropped her sword and widened her eyes before masking her emotions completely and putting on a blank expression.

"Pardon me for my rudeness, I was under the impression you were someone else" Setsuna said in a monotone before bowing in apology

"Who is Eva?" Konoka asked with a frown on her face as she stood up and walked closer to Setsuna.

_Eva? So she has new friends…well I guess it's to be expected. My Secchan is the cutest and nicest person there is after all but…I can't believe she is so close to this Eva person as to think she was in her bed cuddling her! _Konoka thought as she felt a bit of jealousy creep its way in her chest, tightening it.

Setsuna wasn't supposed to tell anyone that Eva and Nate were vampires, so she decided to lie. She was scared she would get found out because Konoka had always told her she was a bad liar. Setsuna always knew she was a good liar, the only exception being she couldn't find it in her heart to lie to the princess. Now Setsuna was going to have to put her new skills to the test.

"A student here at Mahora" Setsuna said simply, avoiding eye contact and picking up her sword

Konoka watched the other girl with calculating eyes. _Secchan is keeping something from me and to make it worse it's about this Eva girl._

"When did you get here? I didn't tell anyone where I was staying" Setsuna said wondering what Konoka had done to get the information.

"Have you forgotten I am the dean's granddaughter?"

"I… would certainly hope not seeing as I'm your guard. I wouldn't forget you" Setsuna said as she sheathed her sword

Konoka felt herself blush slightly as her heartbeat picked up its pace considerably. Setsuna was always so sweet and nice to Konoka. Konoka was happy to find that Setsuna hadn't changed her personality over the years of their separation.

"you…you've finally come back then?" Konoka asked as tears gathered in her eyes.

Setsuna gave a smile and bowed again but this time teasing

"at your service"

Konoka couldn't hold back anymore and gave Setsuna a crushing hug, rubbing their cheeks together.

"I missed you so much Secchan. More than you can imagine" Konoka said crying on Setsuna's shoulder

Setsuna was frozen. She didn't know how to go about this situation.

"Shh… don't cry Ojosama" Setsuna said giving Konokas back a few comforting pats

"Have you missed me as I've missed you Secchan?" Konoka asked wiping her tears away and looking Setsuna in the eyes

"I… I missed you as well Ojosama" Setsuna said looking at Konoka with a small blush

"Ojosama? What happened to Konochan?" Konoka asked frowning as she hugged Setsuna again

"Someone such as me couldn't address you in that fashion. It would be horribly improper" Setsuna said as she stood stiffly in Konoka's embrace

"Please Secchan I want nothing more in this whole world then to be close to you like we were before. You have no idea how much I missed you. Every time I thought of you my heart ached. I even tried to find you several times. I-I'm so sorry my father sent you away Secchan" Konoka said trying to stifle her sobs by burying her face in the crook of Setsuna's neck.

Setsuna really hated to see Konoka cry. Every time Konoka did cry Setsuna was normally the only one to have made her cry, whether it be from Setsuna leaving for a day or two to train, or be it from Setsuna asking her charge to tone down the glomping when others are around.

Knowing the reason for Konoka's tears were from her own actions, Setsuna felt guilt flood her being

Seating herself on the bed, Setsuna motioned for Konoka to sit beside her. Konoka of course chose to sit in her guards lap and return to her previous action which was hugging Setsuna.

"N-No it was my fault. I failed you and your family's trust and expectations and- Wait… you tried to find me! Ojosama the danger that could have befallen you! Please don't do reckless things when it is only me" Setsuna said grabbing Konoka's shoulder, being sure to drive the point home by looking deep into Konoka's chocolate brown eyes.

What Setsuna didn't expect was to see Konoka's eyes narrow in what looked like anger.

"_Only you?" _Konoka said slowly

"Well yes… surely a princess shouldn't be so concerned for a mere guard" Setsuna said sounding confused

"_Mere guard?" _Konoka said again slowly as if she were trying to hold in her anger as her embrace on her guard tightened considerably

_Seems Secchan has reverted to her old self-conscious and self-loathing ways. It took me a long time to break her of that habit. If I ever find that "trainer" of hers he will get what he deserves _Konoka thought angrily

"Secchan will you tell me what happened while you were away from me?" Konoka asked as she loosened her vice grip arms from around her guard

After a full minute of thinking Setsuna sighed

"Training mostly" Setsuna said as she found the wall to be the most interested thing

"What kind of training?"

"I still haven't found out what happened earlier and how I got here. Did you find me on the ground? The last thing I remember was chasing that creepy lady who tried to get to you…" Setsuna said ignoring Konoka's earlier question

"Someone got past the barriers?" Konoka said as her eyes widened

Setsuna inwardly smiled as her distraction worked

"Yes I felt it break while I was finishing my shift this morning. Don't worry I can't feel her presence anymore. How did I get here?" Setsuna said looking into Konoka's eyes

"When I was looking for you at the entrance to the school, I heard a commotion. Everybody was pointing to the sky. You were falling to your death Secchan! I used some magic to help your decent slow. After seeing you unconscious, I brought you to your room" Konoka said scolding Setsuna with her eyes

"How did you know where my room was…and how did you get a key?" Setsuna asked already knowing the answer

"It really helps being the dean's granddaughter sometimes" Konoka winked

Setsuna blushed at the action and feeling her face heat up, she raised an eyebrow questioningly

"You must have your own key since mine fell from my pocket during the fall"

"Guilty" Konoka said sticking her tongue out playfully

_Curses, this cuteness will be the end of me _Setsuna thought as she felt more blood rise to her face

"Secchan since we are here…in your room… all alone… can I ask you something?" Konoka said as she felt nervousness enter her and settle in her throat

_Uh oh… she saw how my gaze lingered on her all those years ago! She found me out! I'll be fired when she tells the King… I'll be ripped away from her _Setsuna thought frantically

"Secchan what are you thinking? You look like you seen a ghost or something" Konoka said leaning close enough to Setsuna that their foreheads touched

"I'm sorry. I never thought things would turn out like this. I know my place now though; I won't make the same mistake twice Ojosama" Setsuna said after she moved from under Konoka so fast Konoka fell onto the bed, gently of course.

Setsuna stood at her now open door with her back to her charge

Konoka was confused and trying to process what Setsuna meant when she heard her guard talk again

"Just know I'll always be protecting you, from the shadows of course. I really have learned my lesson Ojosama" Setsuna said as she hid hear flowing tears from Konoka

"Secchan…? I-" Konoka tried to speak but was cut off by Setsuna

"Please be careful on your way back to your dorm. Don't worry, I'm going to go find the lady who tried to hurt you" Setsuna said as she dashed out of the room so fast Konoka didn't even see

Konoka was left on Setsuna's bed in utter confusion. After a few minutes Konoka snapped back

_How did things end up this way? Why is it so hard for us to be together? Did I do something in a past life to deserve this? _Konoka had these thoughts as she walked back to her dorm in silence, trembling slightly.

Setsuna couldn't leave her charge to walk home alone, so she cloaked her presence with her chi

_She's… trembling. I really have disgusted her. Yet I'm so selfish that I won't leave her and spare her my presence. _Setsuna thought as she saw her charge walk safely into her room.

Setsuna decided to take out her emotions by returning to the school gates and looking for any clues as to where the creepy lady disappeared to

"In your honor Ojosama, I _will_ make her pay" Setsuna said as she took off in the direction of a fading chi trail left behind

* * *

Oh Setsuna, you silly confused girl. You are so oblivious! Part of your charm I suppose.

Till next time~ xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize to anyone who was following this fic and became annoyed with me for the updates stopping abruptly. Tbh I got writers block. But that's over with now I feel

I hope you continue to read and support this fic!

* * *

Setsuna took a deep breath as she slid open the classroom door and stepped inside.

"Ah, there you are Sakarazaki-san. Come stand by me and we can get the introductions out of the way. Oh, by the way did you have that weapon cleared with the dean? I thought we had a no weapons policy?" Negi said smiling, motioning for her to come stand by him

Setsuna noticed the noise had quieted; only a few whispers could be heard. Keeping her face stoic and calm, she walked and stood by her ten year old teacher wanting to get things over with

_If only I had been to school yesterday… I wouldn't have to be the talk of the day_ Setsuna thought dejectedly

"Everyone this is your classmate, please introduce yourself" Negi said giving the floor to Setsuna

Looking at the far wall behind everyone, Setsuna chose not to particularly look at anyone, although she could feel everyone's gazes on her

"I am Sakarazaki Setsuna, I study kendo and hope to join the kendo club" she said in a monotone, bowing

"**Oh she sounds cool"**

"**She looks cool too!" **

"**I wonder if she's seeing anyone?"**

Some girls' whispers could be picked up by the swordswoman due to her inhuman hearing

A few seconds of silence went by until the class's reporter came up and started her usual interrogation

"Hello Setsuna-san, I'm on the newspaper team, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions" the redhead asked with an alarming wink

Raising an eyebrow quizzically, Setsuna shrugged. That proved to be enough for the nosey redhead

"Okay! Question number 1, is that a real sword on your back?" she asked circling Setsuna

"It's indeed real" Setsuna said smirking slightly

"**Wow a real sword!" **

"**She could be my hero anyday hehe"**

"I…see. Moving on then, question number 2, do you have a girlfriend?" the redhead continues as if she couldn't hear the gossiping behind her

You could almost hear crickets in the room as Setsuna struggled to contain her blush and come up with an answer

"W-why would you ask that?" she said wincing as she stuttered

"Hmm… well you don't seem like the type to have a boyfriend, and also that wasn't for my benefit. As you can see a few of our classmates have taken a liking to you" the reporter motioned behind her with her hand and Setsuna chose to look at the rest of the class for the first time

She could see Eva smirking, several other girls looking at her with dreamy expressions and lastly she took a steadying breath before letting her gaze wonder to her charge

Konoka was frowning slightly but when she stopped looking at the other infatuated girls and let her eyes meet with her guards, she smiled the smile that made Setsuna's face flush and her pulse quicken

Feeling her shoulder being tapped, Setsuna broke out of her staring trance from Konoka and looked at the redhead again

"Well? Anyone special in your life right now?" the reporter prompted with another wink

"n-no. uh… I-I don't have a-anyone in particular" Setsuna said nervously running a hand through her hair, that was becoming a habit, although a cute habit at that

Another beat of silence before several girls stood up and squealed like…well school girls

"**OH MY GOD! SO CUUUTE! I WANNA HUG HER!" **

"**NOT BEFORE ME YOU DON'T! I thought you liked Negi-sensei anyways?" **

"**That was BEFORE and this is NOW!" **

Some of the squealing girls started towards the scared swordswoman

"S-Sensei, can you help me?" Setsuna whispered hiding behind the child teacher

"hahaha, no can do sorry, I have enough trouble escaping these scenarios myself" he said laughing

Setsuna was backed up to the chalkboard with several of her female classmates pulling on her arms or hugging parts of her when she heard a familiar growl

"Back up all of you! Acting like damn hormonal teenagers!" Eva barked as she walked menacingly toward the crowd, students giving her space out of fear for their lives

Asuna, Konokas trusty body guard and friend gave a snort from her seat beside Konoka

"Duh Chibi, we ARE hormonal teenagers! We can't all be stuck in child mode like you" Asuna said, finishing off her jibe with another snort

Setsuna was being rid of all her attackers by a glare from Eva when she heard Asuna's comment. Eva's facial expression went blank before turning into an ashamed frown. Setsuna felt her hatred for Asuna rise even more. As if her replacing Setsuna wasn't enough.

Setsuna walked over to Eva and placed her hand on her other girls shoulder, giving it a soothing squeeze before turning to glare daggers at Asuna

The room was deathly silent as Setsuna walked over to Asuna, anger boiling in her eyes

"Do. Not. Speak. To. Her. That. Way" Setsuna said, drawing her words out slowly, trying to hold back her fist from smashing into the red heads face by clenching it at her side

Asuna had the decency to looked alarmed under Setsuna's threatening glare

How dare she! That twintailed idiot was making jibes at the most powerful vampire alive! She clearly had more training to do if she couldn't sense the powerful aura from the blonde

_This just proves how unqualified she is to be guarding Ojosama _Setsuna thought as she let her gaze soften before she glanced to the idiots side; to look at her charge

Konoka looked shocked. She had her eyes wide and even had an arm outstretched in front of Asuna as if to protect her

Setsuna felt Eva's hand close around her trembling one, most likely the vampire was thanking Setsuna for sticking up for her. Eva was more than capable to, but she was self-conscious of the fact that she had been made a vampire before her growth spurt kicked in.

Eva expected Setsuna to blush and look away, but seen Setsuna was staring at something. Eva trailed Setsuna's eyesight and found the brown haired girl in a seemingly protective posture

_Wow. That has to be hurting Setsuna. She'd die for this girl, yet this girl is choosing the bakared's side… _Eva thought as she looked to Setsuna, wanting to see how hurt her only friend was

Setsuna looked shocked before she let her eyes narrow. She tore her gaze away and squeezed Eva's hand, silently saying you're welcome with the gesture

Negi finally regained his voice and remembering he was the teacher in this situation, he walked over to the confrontation warily

"N-now girls, lets not forget we are in class hmm? Lets start our-" he was cut off though

"Let's go Eva. I'm feeling a little sickened at the moment" Setsuna said in a hateful tone as she smirked at the blonde

The vampire's eyes widened as she seen the telltale signs of Setsuna's transformation beginning. _I have to get her out of here fast before her whole appearance starts changing _Eva thought quickly

* * *

I don't know if this qualifies as a cliff hanger but I chose to end it there. Feedback is welcomed! If anyone has ideas for how I should make Asuna's character be, and her relevance to the fic, let me know. (I don't like her tbh and I don't really think I am giving her a fair chance…)

Well, 'till next time readers! Xoxo~


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, new chapter time. This round will be from Konoka's P.O.V because don't we all want to understand her thoughts during the last chapter? (I do)

* * *

Konoka sighed dejectedly as the class bell rang, signalling the start of her classes. Setsuna didn't come to class and that worried the princess.

_Surely Secchan will come to class, after all I am here… I wonder if she thinks she's not needed through classes because I have Asuna here with me?_ Konoka thought as she gave another sad sigh

Her friend and guard who happened to have heard her became worried

"Something bothering you Konoka?" Asuna asked in a whisper

"Hmm? Oh… no, I was just wondering why Secchan hasn't shown up for class" Konoka said looking at the class room door, a small frown on her features

"Well you are protected by me during class time, but I thought Setsuna was also given the orders to learn academically. The King wouldn't want his guards to be dumb after all heheh" Asuna said laughing at her joke

Konoka rolled her eyes but took no harm from Asuna's words. She knew her friend was only trying to cheer her up after all.

Konoka was daydreaming of her Secchan when she heard the classroom door slide open to reveal her precious guard. Konoka let a smile grace her features as she drank in her Secchan's presence

Konoka could hear the room go quiet as her guard was asked to introduce herself. After she had, it was only a few heartbeats before her overly gossipy class began their whispers of the new girl. Konoka sighed as she settled back down in her chair (she had gotten up to give her guard a hug, but after seeing the class reporter jump up first, she knew it was going to be awhile before she let her new muse go)

Konoka felt her heart stop beating, only to pick up the rhythm twice as fast when she seen that alluring smirk appear on her Secchan's features when she was asked if her sword was indeed real or not

Konoka giggled internally _"Secchan if you keep making those faces…"_ Konoka thought as she shook her head _"well… let's just say I can't be held responsible for my glomping" _

When Konoka heard her class's reporter comment on Setsuna's admirers, she felt her heart clench. Konoka looked around the room at her potential rivals with a frown.

Secchan was _hers_. Simple as that

Konoka felt her cheeks burn under a gaze that was more than welcome, so she smiled the smile she reserved just for her love, and met her Secchan's gaze

Konoka didn't know or care how long their gazing had taken place, but she frowned again when it was interrupted by the redheaded reporter asking a question

Konoka wanted very much to hear the answer, and she mentally willed Setsuna with her gaze to answer that she, Konoka, was her special person, the one she was interested in. Of course Konoka wasn't surprised when Setsuna didn't; she knew her guard was probably the most shy out of the class other than Honya-chan

Konoka of course happened to see her guard's cute habit make its first appearance since their days together. When Setsuna ran her hand through her hair nervously, Konoka just about melted

Therefor she couldn't blame her classmates for their outbursts after seeing it themselves.

Konoka's limit of not being able to glomp her Secchan was just about at its limit. She didn't want to embarrass her guard or potentially make things more awkward between them, seeing as it was a little sketchy as it was

Konoka heard her classmate's in awe at her Secchan's cuteness and she felt her jealous side make an appearance. She frowned at the class's antics. That was not how Konoka wanted things to be. Konoka was fairly sure that all her classmates was straight, but she knew that her guard was so cute though, that she could make even the straightest girls waver

Sometimes Konoka cursed her guard's cuteness, it should be reserved for Konoka only. Her memories of her guard's cute smiles and nervous quirks were what got Konoka through the years of their separation.

When her memories became weaker over the years, and her ability to ignore the fact that her heart was gone, she decided to set out in search of her guard. Of course that was short lived as her new guards had tracked her down easily and brought her home safely

When her guard was ambushed by squealing girls, Konoka was about to come to her rescue when she heard Evangeline speak up

Konoka didn't really have any problem with the girl, other than the fact that she had kept her guard company when she so badly wished she could have. The no bitterness between them was a good thing Konoka came to learn, because judging by her tone of voice; she was a force to be reckoned with

The comment about being hormonal teenagers seemed out of place because, well, they were

Konoka pinched Asuna's arm chidingly after her friend gave a rather rude comment, referring to the blonde's size

What Konoka didn't expect was for her beloved Secchan to slowly stalk over to Asuna with unconcealed hatred in her eyes. Konoka had only seen that look a few times, and mostly it was due to a snide comment she had heard about her princess. Konoka felt a little jealous of the look being brought out now, when it was in turn to a comment being made about the blonde

Konoka was about to break up the stare down, but when she put her arm out to grab her loves hand, she felt Asuna pat her leg under the desk, reassuring her that no harm was going to come

Konoka froze in her reach, taking a few moments to think to herself if she indeed should break up the stare down when she noticed her love's eyes trail down Konoka's outstretched arm

Konoka watched the emotions flash across her Secchan's face fleetingly, seeing as Setsuna hated letting her emotion show when she was vulnerable

Konoka gasped when she seen her guards eyes settle on a hurt look, before her eyes flashed a totally different colour altogether

_Huh? Why did she look so hurt? i… I only wanted to stop them from getting in trouble, but… oh no, did she think I was taking Asuna's side?_ Konoka thought as she willed her guards eyes to look at her face, instead of glaring at her outstretched arm

What Konoka seen next, made her jaw drop. Evangeline had walked up, to _her_ Secchan, and grabbed her hand!

Konoka felt her blood run cold at that gesture, and when she seen her guard squeeze the offending hand back, Konoka frowned

_Maybe I shouldn't be so passive at how close her and Secchan seem to be _Konoka thought as she looked to her guards eyes again

When Konoka was about to ask what was wrong with her love's eyes when she heard her teacher begin speaking. The child teacher was interrupted though with her love's cutting tone of voice though

"Let's go Eva. I'm feeling a little sickened at the moment" Setsuna said as she turned to smirk at her blonde haired friend

* * *

Okay I hope that wasn't too confusing lol There is hardly any spoken words in this chapter. Well last chapter Konoka didn't speak at all... see I tried to make it show that Konoka couldn't talk under the torrent of emotions and thoughts she had swirling around her. Also this whole confrontation was really only a minute or so long, so when you think about it, she couldn't have gotten her thought and feelings sorted through fast enough to speak.

Hope this was a okay chapter (I typed it in like a half hour) till next time~ XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

Such a long wait for this update I know -.-' reason being I got so disheartened when my laptop died as I saved the new chap file. I couldn't believe it wasn't anywhere when I turned it back on. Stupid PC -sobs . Buuut I just wrote it again as best I could remember! Enjoy if you can~

_This is not good. I haven't ever tried to calm Setsu down before. Normally I am all for a little mischief, but this isn't the time or place_ Evangeline thought as she squeezed her friends hand with as much force as she could muster while keeping a straight face

"Ow!" Setsuna complained as she wrenched her hand free and waved it around while she walked towards the classroom door, fully intending on skipping class

"Setsuna-san, You will be staying in class! It is my duty as a teacher to make sure you are attending classes!" Negi yelled in a voice filled with authority. He had become a little miffed at being ignored earlier and his pride was on the line here

That seemed to do the trick. Setsuna's eyes faded back to their normal colour and her hair changed back to its normal colour as well before anyone could see that difference. She had a look of shock on her face before she pulled her stoic mask back up, and turning on her heel she walked to the empty seat beside Eva's

When Eva followed her and sat down she hissed in her friends ear "You almost lost it Setsu. I almost broke your hand trying to snap you out of it"

Setsuna rolled her eyes "Well thanks for your concern Eva but I am fine now so let me focus on my studies"

"Pfft. Don't think you are off the hook with me so easily. You owe me one birdbrain"

"Mhmm" Setsuna said as she opened her notebook and looked up at the chalkboard, trying to listen to Negi's lesson. She was almost annoyed when she seen Konoka was staring at her with a frown marring her normally cheerful face

_Geez, I made a damn scene and now Ojosama is upset. My stupid feelings are really getting in the way of things. I need to deal with this one way or another _Setsuna thought as she got an idea

**Ojosama,**

**Meet me after school under the World Tree. There are things I need to explain.**

**-S.S**

Setsuna scribbled that message on a piece of blank paper before using some of her chi to create a soft breeze, which in turn, carried the now paper airplane note to Konoka's desk

"Hmm?" Konoka murmured when a paper airplane landed on her desk. Unfortunately for her that caught her friend/guards attention

"Oooo lala, what's this Konoka? Love notes? You sly dog, I thought you liked-" Konoka closed her friends mouth just in time

"Geez Asuna. Any louder and she might have heard you! Now give me that back please" Konoka said in annoyance, sticking her hand out

"Pssh, Your no fun" Asuna said handing over the paper

_Secchan wants to meet up? Oh, she had some things to explain? I would say so, what was with her eyes? They used to be such a beautiful gold. Then the guards at my house made her wear coloured contacts as to not draw suspicion… but why did they turn red? I hate secrets between us. Now that we are back together I won't ruin my chance's to further our relationship, surely when I say how much she means to me she'll open up! _Konoka thought as she smiled reading the note

_That girl really irks me. She has the nerve to address Ojosama by first name, now she is stealing the note I wrote Ojosama_ Setsuna thought as she clenched her fists on her desk top

"You really don't like that pigtailed redhead huh?" Eva said in a teasing tone

"She is obnoxious and dim witted as far as I can tell. It seems she hasn't changed at all since our childhood days" Setsuna said sighing

"Oh yeah, she must be the Asuna you talked about while we trained on the mountain. Indeed, she does seem annoying"

Setsuna loosened her fist when she seen Konoka smile as she read the note. _That's a good sign, she doesn't appear mad by my stupid actions earlier _Setsuna though relieved

As the end of the school day bell rang, Setsuna packed her things and slung her sword over her shoulder, hoping to get to the world tree before the curious classmates swarmed her. No such luck.

"Hey, Setsuna-san, perhaps you would like to join me and my friends for lunch?" a girl with short pink hair asked, blushing slightly

"Uh, sorry I actually am meeting someone right now, perhaps another time" Setsuna said as she bowed and walked out the door in haste

Setsuna was not pleased when Konoka showed up accompanied by the redhead, frowning Setsuna narrowed her eyes at the girl, and felt more annoyed when she smiled goofily back

"Hey Secchan!" Konoka sang happily, glomping her

"Hello Setsuna-san. I am sure you are wondering why I came… well I think we got off on the wrong start" Asuna said rubbing the back of her neck

Setsuna sighed as she leaned against the tree "Yes, I apologize. That is why I asked to meet Ojosama"

"Oh. I see…" Konoka said a little deflated

_What was she expecting? _Setsuna thought confused for a moment

Clearing her throat Setsuna bowed deeply towards Asuna and her charge "I am so terribly sorry for my… questionable actions. I must admit I felt… jealous"

Konoka pulled Setsuna up gently before she clung to her favourite guards arm

"Jealous huh? Why so~" Konoka said in a husky voice into Setsuna's ear

"U-uh well you see, I was feeling sad because you had found a new guard. On top of that I was disappointed in myself for even being jealous. Then it all got too much and before I knew it I was beginning to change" Setsuna said blushing looking at the ground

"Change?" Konoka and Asuna echoed simultaneously

"Ehe, well you see…" Setsuna said cheekily as she thought where to begin, as she tried in vain not to blush in Konoka's embrace

Hope no one is too disappointed in this chap. Next chap will be up this week! Xoxo~


	13. Chapter 13

Wow… has it really been this long since I updated? –laughs nervously-

-bows- IM DEEPLY SORRY READERS!

I hope you will still support me in my stories because, really, I do this for you guys and id be really hurt if you didn't

Enough with the heavy, let's get the fic rolling!

* * *

"Eh, well you see…" Setsuna said as she started pacing back and forth in front of the two other girls

_m-maybe this was a bad idea. I'm already pushing my luck by being Ojosama's friend. The King had said not to get close again… but really, what is he going to do? Take her away? Ojosama is wayyy to headstrong to let him do such a thing. Well he could take me away again. I don't know if I could survive another separation. Just thinking about all the years I missed of her life makes me unable to breathe. Konochan doesn't deserve to be lied to either… _Setsuna thought sadly as she looked at Konoka to gain enough will

"First I will have to tell you about my training, it all ties in together-"

Konoka scoffed at this "More like your imprisonment" she mumbled

"uh… well yeah, you could say" smiling sadly, yet fondly at her charge, she continued "So when I was away training, I had to go through pretty rough exercises. A lot of the time if I hadn't used my wings, I am damn sure I wouldn't be here today. Then seeing my wings could be useful, my trainer wasted no time in making me train using my abilities gained due to my… heritage" Setsuna practically spit the last word out, she had said it so hate filled

Setsuna noticed Konoka grabbing for her arm and she looked about to say something, Setsuna held a hand up for Konoka to halt, and offered her another small smile

"As I was being pushed to the brink of physical exhaustion, I was also struggling with the emotional part of… our separation. Then one day I had seen a little brown haired girl climbing up the mountain with her mother. She looked around 12 and she had reminded me of Ojosama. Then I had the thought that… Ojosama wouldn't still be that age. It hit me pretty hard that you were out in the world without me to protect you… I wondered if you'd learned magic, if you learned of my accursed heritage and other more trivial things. You see there were many thoughts and questions that hit me in that moment and upon hearing my trainer scold me for halting my earlier actions of training I became rather annoyed. Then when he seen I was cr-… he seen me staring off into space and using that to his advantage in our sparring match, he gave me a pretty good kick to my back. As I laid on the ground, thinking such thoughts… I became frustrated at myself for that day; the day I failed." Setsuna stopped there to take a deep breath and she didn't flinch when Konoka hugged her from behind, circling her torso and leaning her forehead on Setsuna's back

"You never failed anything. Secchan I had a hard time as well. I don't think words can ever convey how hard it was" came Konoka's teary voice, muffled slightly by Setsuna's school vest.

_Darn, she's upset. I haven't even told her the roughest times. I knew it was a good idea to keep that part of my training a secret, but I need to explain why I acted like a jealous idiot _Setsuna thought turning around in Konoka's hug and wiping a few tears from Konoka's cheeks gently with her thumb

"I am here now though, that's what matters I suppose" smiling a sad smile yet again, Setsuna gave Konoka a brief hug and walked over to lean on the tree

"Okay go on. You were getting to the good part" Asuna said from her spot on the ground, then noticing Konoka's horrified face she added "Not the good part, but y'know the juicy bits?"

Setsuna chuckled a little and sat down as well, she wasn't all that surprised when Konoka seated herself on her lap, so turning her blushing face away, Setsuna continued

"those thoughts had me mad at myself. So when my trainer came to my prone form yelling at me… I suppose you could say I snapped. You wouldn't have been able to see it physically, but something inside of me had been snapped open. I guess all my pent up emotions and thoughts had reached their boiling point. I remember seeing red, and I remember yelling at him, saying how could I help how I was born? But then everything went black as I aimed an uppercut to his chin. I awoke several days later with a few cuts and bruises of course; He loved to make me remember he was in charge in those situations." Setsuna paused as she felt Konoka tense.

Setsuna looked at her face now instead of the forest scene, and she was startled to see Konoka had begun crying silently again

"I'm sorry Ojosama… don't cry. It gets better I promise" grabbing Konoka's hands that were clenched at her sides, Setsuna drew soothing circled on their palms

"He told me of how I had… hmm, how to say? I guess you could say transformed but the only thing that had changed was my attitude, hair and eye colour. So after he told me this, he then informed me I was to train while in that form, to strengthen myself even more. I was furious of course, I detested anything that reminded me of being a demon. He of course then chose to tell me it was… for your sake Ojosama. I wasn't able to control my temper when in that state. He said I wouldn't be able to come back unless I mastered it. I will say it took a long time, but eventually I had enough control to change and act normally" Setsuna then puffed out air

"That brings me around to my point… I had some trouble back in the classroom with it. I thought I had mastered all the things that triggered it. But of course I hadn't ever thought that being…" Setsuna stopped there and looked away towards the forest again

"Jealous?" Asuna offered from her spot with a sad smile

Setsuna blushed a couple shades of red before answering "Yes… you could say. I believe that's because while I was training, I had nothing to be jealous of, so I didn't count that in on my training"

"So basically, you got jealous of Konoka and I being close… like as in friends?" Asuna said slowly as if thinking that for the first time herself

"Indeed, but also due to you addressing her in such a formal way. You know you shouldn't let the King hear you do that…" Setsuna said warning the redhead

"Pssh. Palace problems. Now that we are out in Mahora I didn't see the point in continuing it. Well that and Konoka wasn't having any of the Ojosama-ness follow her here"

"But surely you must realize it isn't respectful. She is a princess, she should be spoken to with utmost respect" Setsuna said frowning at Asuna

"Why are you talking about me like I'm not here? Look Secchan, I want my friends to address my as such. Why have people call me Ojosama unnecessarily? Asuna wasn't as stubborn to break as you are Secchan. Now if I could find out your weakness I'm sure I could fix that…" Konoka said tapping her chin in thought

"Obviously it is you Konoka. You'd seen how she acted earlier at the thought of your attention being on me or whatever. So clearly you need to use that" Asuna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Setsuna started to feel uncomfortable with the new change of topic. She gently removed Konoka from her lap, pretending to not hear the girl's whines of protest

"I should be going now. My patrol starts soon" that wasn't a lie per say, just and exaggeration; her shift started soon, like 2 hours soon.

"Oh really? I thought Mana had the first after school shift today?" Konoka asked standing up and grabbing her guards arm to snuggle

"W-well… hey, wait a sec. How do you know that?!" Setsuna said sweatdropping

"Ehe~. Once again, it has benefits being the dean's granddaughter" Konoka said sticking her tongue out and giving a 'V' for victory sign

"Ojosamaaa! Don't break into places! What am I going to do with you?" Setsuna chided

"Take her to your room and do Xrated thi-" Asuna was cut off by a pebble hitting her face

"Owiee~, you meanie" Asuna whined, holding her nose

"W-well shut up then" Setsuna said looking everywhere but at the girl latched on her arm

"Awwww, Secchan did you get embarrassed? How cuuute!" Konoka squealed squeezing her guards arm tighter

_Oh my GOD. I can feel Konochan's breast pressing against my arm_ Setsuna thought as her heard swirled, she shook it a few times to clear it

"Well I suppose I should go find Ayaka. She wanted me to um… help her with her homework, yeah!" Asuna said jumping up quickly

"Pfft. Suuure Asuna, we all know you are just going to make out in her dorm hahaha" Konoka teased none too lightly

"Whatever, ya caught me. I'll see you later at the dorm Konoka" Asuna called over her shoulder as she walked away

"Y-you mean… her and the blonde a-are-" Setsuna stammered only to be cut off

"Dating, sleeping together, totally obsessed with the other? Yes. I chose them both as guards when I found out they couldn't stand to be separated"

"Oh, that was considerate of you Ojosama" Setsuna said smiling down at her charge

"Yeah, I know the feeling of being separated from a loved one" Konoka tightened her already tight hold on her guards arm

"W-what do you want to do Ojosama? I have 2 hours until my shift" Setsuna asked trying to control the heat rushing to her face and ignore Konoka's comment but failing

"Hmm, I just got my allowance today, so let's go shopping!" pumping her free hand in the air, Konoka hauled Setsuna away, pausing only to let Setsuna pick up her sword

/\/\/\

As they arrived at the mall, Setsuna was already scouting out for any danger _I still haven't caught that mysterious woman… and I refuse to have Ojosama targeted while in my company _Setsuna thought smugly

"Be on guard Ojosama. There hasn't been any leads on the intruder who targeted you yet" Setsuna warned as Konoka was headed into a clothing store

"You're coming in too silly! You didn't think I would drag you all the way here and not play dress up? Wow Secchan" Konoka giggled as she seen the horrified look on her guards face

"S-surely you don't mean I'm to dress up? I-I don't think I would be suited for this…" Setsuna said frowning at the girly clothes Konoka had dragged her to

"Well, I will pick one out here for you, and you can pick one out from over there" Konoka said pointing to the men's side of the store

"Oh, okay!" Setsuna said perking back up

_Hmm… Secchan would look super cute in this white shirt with the panda, ooo these black shorts are cute too! _Konoka thought as she happily picked them up and made to find her guard

_Hmm… these are all a little too masculine… oh no this looks okay_ Setsuna stopped mid thought as a dark aura practically all but slammed into her

"Whoa. What the heck?" Setsuna said looking around for the owner of such a hate filled aura

_I have to get to Ojosama regardless_ spotting Konoka a few feet away, Setsuna took long strides and closed the distance. Clasping Konoka's hand in hers, Setsuna looked around quickly before turning to Konoka fully

Konoka could see the nervous look on her guards face and voiced her curiosity "Is something the matter Secchan?"

"Yes. I felt a rather intense presence, and it's not a friendly one" Setsuna began tugging Konoka towards the changing rooms

"Where are we going? Shouldn't we be leaving if there is danger?"

"No, since we are in a public place, the odds of an attack are lessened, after all they wouldn't want to cause a scene and be caught on camera. I suggest you wait in these changing rooms while I scout out the area" Setsuna motioned to the cubical in front of them

"What! I don't think you should be out there alone… what if something happens? I can heal you Secchan!" hugging her guard suddenly, Konoka tried to get her point across

"N-no, as I have said there won't be any fight. The enemy wouldn't risk making a spectacle of themselves" Setsuna seen Konoka wasn't letting go of her, or the matter easily. Setsuna had to use the big guns

"Konochan… I won't risk you being in danger. Please stay in here okay? If I'm not back in ten minutes, I give you permission to track me down" Setsuna said in a soothing voice, gently nudging Konoka into the changing room

Mouth gaping, Konoka tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. _Secchan… she called me Konochan again! _Konoka all but squealed in her thoughts

Setsuna smiled and pried Konoka's hands from around her torso and walked out of the cubicle, shutting the door behind her

"Ten minutes!" she heard from the other side

Setsuna chuckled before walking a few steps into the centre of the store. There she stopped and scanned the vicinity for any dark auras. She picked up many weak ones coming from the human inhabitants of the store… but there, to the right! 30 feet away in the north-east direction was a weak pulse of dark energy. Setsuna was sure that if it wasn't for her training, she wouldn't have been able to pick it up, the user was doing all they could to supress it and cloak their whereabouts

Setsuna walked towards the energy slowly, her hand on the hilt of her sword which was hanging from her back. Right when she was a few feet away from it, she noticed that the store was nearly vacant. _Where did everyone go all of a sudden? They were here just 3 minutes ago… I do not like this. I'm getting a bad feeling…_ Setsuna thought warily as she continued towards the energy

When Setsuna was about 15 feet from the source, she heard chuckling coming from behind the rows of clothes racks that separated her from the noise

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Setsuna commanded in a threateningly icy tone

"Do not speak to me like that you low life half breed" The person then jumped over the racks of clothes and jumped in front of Setsuna. The creature was a demon clearly. One could tell from its appearance. It looked like a… well, demon.

_What the heck does this thing want?_ Setsuna thought as she brought her sword up to protect her as she got into her striking stance

"Tell me, what do you come here for?"

"Hah, I need not explain myself to the likes of you. But… I'll humor you. I've come for the princess. My master wishes to have her, she's heard of the power the princess holds" the creature said as it lunged forward in a downward slash, using its claws as weapons

Setsuna jumped backwards and skidded to a halt on the balls of her feet

"You won't get her. Furthermore, how did you know she was here?" Setsuna questioned as she charge, fully intending on slicing the beast's head off

Unfortunately the creature leapt up out of her way at the last second, as if to mock her

"She has a very unique aura indeed. My master told me of its taste, and I could feel it in the air" it cackled as it landed on the floor once more

The creature then seemed to size Setsuna up for the first time "You know, I could overlook your disgusting heritage if you swore allegiance to my master. You could be useful in our quest. How about it? Want to join our party?"

Setsuna scoffed before spitting at it is feet "I would rather die"

The creature narrowed its eyes in anger as its face twisted with rage "Have it your way filthy half breed"

Setsuna was about to charge at it once more but stopped mid step at the sound of a scream

_No…no! It can't be Ojosama… there is only one demon here, I mean I only sensed this one demon! _Setsuna thought in a panic as she turned on her heel and ran towards the dressing room, seemingly forgetting her dueling partner

"OJOSAMA!" Setsuna yelled as she seen the changing room door open

"Secchan!" Setsuna turned to the side and seen Konoka behind a force field of dark energy

Setsuna narrowly missed a slice to her head by the demon that followed her

"You're rather quick on your feet… what a nuisance" the creature said as Setsuna flipped backwards out of its reach just in time

"So I've been told. Now take this force field down before I rid you of your innards!" Setsuna snarled as she felt her anger rising, her vision started swimming with red

_Shit, I'm… I'm going to change if I can't end this soon_ Setsuna thought clutching her head as it began throbbing painfully

"Nasty tongue too… such a shame, such a waste of potential" the creature charged at her with a new speed

Setsuna was knocked backwards into the barrier, only to bounce off harshly

"Secchan! I can't get out, I tried but it's not a spell so I can't cancel it out" Konoka said in a wavering voice

Setsuna turned around quickly to see tears streaming down her love's face

"Secchan… your…you must be changing. Your hair is turning white again" Konoka said with wide eyes filled with concern

"Yes I don't have long. But this barrier… it must be a charm or something. Don't worry I am getting you out saf-" Setsuna was cut off as she had to bring her sword up in her face to block a flying kick from hitting her jaw. Setsuna quickly flipped her wrist and slit the creatures clawed foot across the sole

It hissed with pain as it jumped backwards to avoid another slice, this time aimed at its head

"Free the Ojosama and I might let you crawl back to your Master with most limbs still attached to your body" Setsuna's voice started taking on a new tone. It was filled with arrogance and a little annoyance as well

"You truly are interesting. Look at yourself, what's with the new hairdo?" the creature seemed to be mocking her

"Bring. The. Barrier. Down. Last chance scum" Setsuna said slowly, readying her sword for a attack

"How about go fuc-" the creature didn't get to finish its retort as Setsuna charged at him with her sword pointed towards his chest, just as she expected, he crossed his arms over his chest to block, this left an opening for his face. Setsuna dropped her sword at the perfect moment, leaving her hands free. She quickly landed an uppercut to his jaw.

_Uh-oh, he's a little heavier than I anticipated _Setsuna thought as he didn't become airborne under her punch as expected

Setsuna didn't have enough time to snap out of her thoughts as a punch landed into her face, throwing her backward once again to bounce roughly off the barrier

"Secchan, please, you have to leave! You still have a chance!" Konoka screamed as she seemed to be crying, in a near hysterical state

"Have you such little faith in me? Besides, I would rather die than run from a fight" Setsuna joked, coughing some blood up into her hand

Konoka gasped "You're getting hurt!"

"Calm down, this will only take a few minu-" Setsuna rolled to her left and avoided her own sword from beheading her

"You are persistent. But now things will end" Setsuna said standing up fully

* * *

Hope this was okay. I wrote it in an hour… so perhaps it's not top notch…


	14. AN: What happened

I wanted to let all the readers of this story know a few things.

I lost my account info and couldn't log on

My laptop broke, had to buy a new one

Lost my inspiration to write for a while

Got a nephew!

Got a new dirtbike! Honda XR650L, Jealous?

BUT, the point of updating this was to tell everyone…

I

AM

BACK.

Please continue to read my stories and support them.

Thanks~


End file.
